Talk:Unity (episode)
Theme of Communism vs. Anarchism? The Borg have been said to represent communism. They use force to create an their ideal, egalitarian society. Now, real world anarchists (left-wing ones at any rate) claim that an egalitarian society can be created without subjugating people. So could the 'cooperative' of this episode be an allegory for anarchism? Contra: They are all very confused about how could it be possible. I think, a communism was enough for the humanity not for a century, but for a millennia. I don't really like their next try for a new experiment, communism was enough for a millenia. 14:36, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Confused The borg in this episode said they were assimilated at wolf 359... however wasn't the cube that was at wolf 359 eventually destroyed by a self-destruct/overload in the Sol System... if so... how would these borg have ended up in the delta quadrant??? ::Who knows? Perhaps they sent a Sphere back to the Delta quadrant. The Borg Queen's "fourth-dimensional" comment in could mean they sent people back somehow. 31dot 21:55, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Removed # The inspiration for this episode comes from , in which a rogue group of Jem'Hadar soldiers are stranded on a backwater planet and attempt to free themselves from their addiction to ketracel-white. # ''The character of Riley Frazier claims she and other members of the colony had been assimilated into the Borg Collective at Wolf 359. It is not made clear (or even addressed) how she or the other former Borg Drones survived the destruction of that particular Borg Cube in Sector 001 during the conclusion of the TNG fourth season episode . This problem does not seem to be a continuity error, as the Borg Queen claimed to have also survived Wolf 359 in . Non-canon novels explain the colony's members by postulating that the Borg carved up pieces of encountered ships, and sent them back to the Delta Quadrant via transwarp portals . # ''Possible continuity from TNG: the former drone Orum identified himself as Romulan. Orum may have been among the Romulan colonists who were ambushed and assimilated by the Borg in . 1) needs to be cited, otherwise, yes it shares a similar theme, but "inspiration" really? 2) Aside from apparently needing a citation, it seems short sighted. The Borg Queen explained to Picard the situation...limited multidimensional mental capacity or whatever. 3) Makes sense, but introducing it as "Possible continuity from TNG" doesnt sound very confident. --Alan 13:36, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Also removed the following: * During the briefing room discussion about the inert Borg cube, Torres suggests the possibility that the Borg were defeated by an "even more powerful" enemy - foreshadowing the introduction of Species 8472 at the end of the season, although the cause of the cube's shut-down is ultimately revealed to be an electrical storm. I'd like to see some sort of citation that this was done deliberately before this is in the article. As I recall, the script for Scorpion(with Species 8472) was conceived of and written in a week, after putting off the Year of Hell two-parter due to Jennifer Lien leaving the show. I think it's unlikely that there was deliberate foreshadowing here.--31dot 14:22, 9 October 2008 (UTC) ::Removed a similar comment added by an anon today.--31dot 22:48, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :I removed the following: * The backdrop of the planet in this episode is a re-use of a matte painting of Jouret IV from . ::Not only is this lacking a citation, but it also seems to be contradicted by an article in ''Cinefantastique, Vol. 29, No. 6/7 (p. 105) that states the "backdrop" was actually a computer-generated matte painting and that Mitch Suskin had to call upon Eric Chauvin to create this. --Defiant 20:19, October 5, 2010 (UTC) PNA reason No mention of Voyager s first actions aboard the cube and how they brought a dormant drone onto the ship in the first place. I'm sure some other areas can be greatly enhanced also.--Obey the Fist!! 18:28, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, it needs much work. I tried a little, eg at least mentioning the fact they brought a drone aboard; previously, it just introduced the Borg by discussing the results of the autopsy! Wish I could do more.. : 21:59, December 26, 2010 (UTC)